Drips and Thoughts
by sing-dance-perform-life94
Summary: Had she made the right decision? Would he still treat her the same, after what she had done? Elphaba in Kiamo Ko, waiting for Fiyero to "rescue" her, musing over the choices she has made as the Wicked Witch.


Hiya! This is just a little idea I ran with thinking about Elphaba's time trapped in Kiamo Ko after Dorothy melts her ... just a little bit angsty but with Fiyeraba fluff at the end (which we all love haha). My first fic so please don't hate on me! Probably will stay as a one-shot but will hopefully make a multi-chapter fic in the future!

Also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested!

* * *

Drip.

The room was dark, humid and extremely small. Gangly limbs were bent at awkward angles, due to both the lack of space and the way in which she'd entered the room.

Entered probably wasn't the best description for it. Slithered was probably more appropriate.

Drip.

Water dripped from somewhere, whether from her, her clothing or the room – no, cupboard – she couldn't fathom. She wished she had a candle, or could have at least tried to find a spell in the Grimmerie which provided some source of light.

Drip.

Above her head, was silence.

Drip.

Silence which contrasted greatly from the events a couple of hours beforehand ...

The little farm brat, the red shoes, the bucket of water, Glinda ...

_Glinda ..._

Elphaba felt her something contract painfully, either her stomach or her soul at the memory of her ex-roomate. It had been bad enough faking her death without telling her best friend, but what was even more excruciating was the way Glinda had sobbed over her pointed had and the Green Elixar bottle. Elphaba had cried silently too – now that no-one could see her, she allowed herself a moment of vulnerability.

Drip.

Elphaba's tears had lasted for at least an hour, crying for all the people she had loved and lost, as well as for all of those who she had hurt. Boq, who she had turned from a sensitive, caring Munchkin into an unfeeling metal being... Nessa, who she had always, _always_, cared for her but was the cause of her disability, and hadn't been considerate enough to use her magic to save her ... Dr Dillamond, who showed her that it was OK to be different, to rise above what people thought of you – the Goat who had been the first being in her life to extend to her a real friendship ...

Drip.

Glinda, the beautiful, radiant woman who worked her way past Elphie's defences, the person in which Elphaba confided in and in return held Glinda's secrets. The person who knew Elphaba almost as well as she knew herself.

Drip.

She didn't want to think about the last person she had hurt, verbally, emotionally and physically.

The person who had taught her how to love, and be loved.

Who was the first person to ever call her beautiful (however seemingly untrue it was ...)

Fiyero.

Yero.

Elphaba let our an anguished gasp as she recollected the sight of his body in the cornfield, mangled and beaten, when the night before it had entwined her in its grasp, his whispered promise never to let her go ...

And now he was... changed.

She would never forgive herself for that – how he had suffered because of her actions.

Oz, didn't that happen to all of the people she became close to?

She had taken Boq's heart and his humanity.

Nessa's independence, her chance to live, Oz she was the reason Nessa was dead ...

She'd taken Glinda's lover, taken her friendship and happiness along with her "death", and even took her place in Horrible Morrible's sorcery class all those years ago at Shiz ...

The mystery dripping mingled with those of Elphaba's tears on the floor.

She was afraid that with every drip, her sanity would become weaker.

She wasn't even certain Yero would come looking for her, after what she'd done ...

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

Drip.

Drip.

Suddenly, there was noise above her head. Elphaba tensed, fearing and welcoming the sound.

The hatch was opened, and light blinded her momentarily.

She saw a figure blot out the light, making them appear as if a halo surrounded them.

Yero.

Her hero.

A sense of relief and love ran through Elphaba so strongly it made her sway momentarily.

She eased herself out of the cupboard, feeling his eyes on her.

They stood facing each other, the Green Girl and the Scarecrow, almost waiting for the other person to move first, the Girl unsure as to whether the Scarecrow would ever allow her to touch him again.

The Scarecrow crossed the barrier to wipe away the tears from her face, pulling her into an embrace.

Elphaba didn't smile – Oz, she hadn't smiled in a long long time – but as she leaned upwards to kiss her Yero, she tried to show all her gratitude, apologies and thankyous into that one kiss.

And by the way he gazed at her afterwards, she was certain that he had understood.

* * *

Again my first fic, so no flames!


End file.
